Teddy Lupin's Seventh Year
by xoxo.Ravenclaw
Summary: Many oneshots taking place in Teddy's seventh year, with showings of numerous Weasley cousins, amoung others. How could we go wrong?
1. Hogwarts 2009

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP. I wish I did. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.

**Author's Note:** Hi, so this story obviously has DH spoilers. So... yeah. BEWARE, I guess. this story is basically a bunch of semi-related one shots that take place in Teddy's seventh year. Many of them revolve around thet kids in Teddy's year, though there are many. I tried to give a complete Hogwarts veiw. I hope you enjoy it. :)))))

* * *

**Welcome to 2009**

* * *

A small boy with dark blonde looked nervously about the steam filled station. He'd never been so nervous in his life, and his nerves were not helped by the fact that he'd only found out about this world… 'his world' now, as the jolly man who'd reminded St. Nicholas had told him.

Gregory looked at his mother and father. His brown eyes looking up at them with a mixture of sorrow and excitement. His father gave a hearty laugh pulled his son into a large one armed hug. His mother gave a nervous laugh and hugged her son.

They felt as out of place as he did, but knew it'd be best for their son to go to this school. This very… interesting school…

The three broke away and clumsily Gregory's father fumbled through his pockets, looking for the small sack he'd made sure to grab that morning. It was an old bank sack - it had been his grandfather's, but now instead of having money in it the bag contained… well, money he supposed, though he had a hard time thinking of the odd coins as money.

Gregory's eyes grew large as he accepted the sack, knowing what was in it.

His father explained that it was in case Greg needed to buy something. Like sweets.

After one last hug (quick, but tearful) Greg scurried off to the compartment where he'd put his stuff, aided by the help of a large boy who'd explained that his name was Kevin Sicklegetter - a sixth year Hufflepuff prefect and Hufflepuff chaser - who was there to help no matter what. Even if Greg became a Slytherin.

Greg had no idea what that was, but Kevin Sicklegetter hadn't bothered to explain. He had very import prefect things to do. Or something like that, Greg had assumed, as Kevin Sicklegetter had left with a cheerful wave.

Once in his compartment Greg sat down by the window. In his absence a few people had left their things in the compartment. They were no where to be found.

Greg looked at his watch. There was only three more minutes until he train was to leave and his stomach was bubbling nervously. He glanced at his watch as more and more students boarded the train. With two minutes until the train was to leave his compartment mates still hadn't shown up.

Soon enough the train gave a mighty whistle and Greg looked at his watch. Thirty seconds until it was about the leave. The last few students left on the platform ran towards the train hurriedly, waving quick goodbyes. Greg was certain his cabin mates were among them.

Soon the train gave a might lurch and soon they were off. His cabin mates still had not arrived, and he was feeling more and more anxious about his new school as time went on. Soon he looked at his watch, expecting several hours to have passed. Instead it was barely two minutes. Would the whole year go this slowly?

Sighing he was about to close his eyes and try to go to sleep when the compartment swung open.

"I told you this was the one!" said a girls voice. It was exasperated and sounded breathless, and was still outside the compartment. Greg was intrigued but scared. Leaning forward a bit he waited for the people to enter.

They sounded about his age, but then again, he'd never been good at guessing ages from voices.

"Humph," said a boys voice, before moving into the compartment.

The boy was definitely around his age. His brown hair had a tint of red, and his eyes were a fierce blue. It was an odd combination, but Greg had seen odder combinations.

Suddenly the boy seemed to realize that there was another person in the compartment and immediately smiled pleasantly.

"Hi!" the boy said, obviously pleased to meet Greg, "My name's Teddy Lupin. Are you a first year too?" he inquired, speaking rather quickly as the girl entered. She too was about Greg's age. And evidently Teddy's age too.

Her hair was a deep brown color that contrasted her pale skin. Once she turned around, however, Greg saw her face was covered in numerous dark freckles which, in addition to her dark brown eyes, helped decrease the difference between her hair and skin.

"Ye-Yeah. I'm first year… I mean, Greg. I'm Gregory Mills," he said, his voice shaking.

Teddy smiled and sat down on the opposite side where the girl was standing, fussing with a large cat, who'd been in a cage. The cat's white fur and green eyes scared Greg a bit. And it didn't helped that the cat hissed loudly at him the moment it was taken out of the cage.

"Oh, don't mind Bubbles. He's always a bit cranky after being in a cage. Yes he is," the girl cooed, rubbing her face to the upset cat though it, much to Greg's surprise, did not attack.

"That's Philomel Towers. She's a bit odd. But her mum's good friends with my god-father," Teddy explained to Greg with large hand gestures, "She's a first year too, and she wants to be in Ravenclaw, but thinks she'll end up in Hufflepuff. EVERYONE in her family's been in Hufflepuff," Teddy said, rolling his eyes as Philomel sat down next to him.

"Personally, I think that I'll be a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff. My grammy says that my dad was a Gryffindor and my mum was a Hufflepuff. What house do you think you'll be in?" Teddy spoke very fast, and Greg wondered if it was because he was nervous or if he normally spoke this fast.

"I don't know. My parents weren't magic. Will they sit be able to sort me?" Greg was starting to panic.

"Oh… You're muggle-born!" Philomel said in a hushed voice, obviously in awe, "Normally there are a lot less muggle-borns than people born from magical parents, but because of the war during the year we were born there are probably going to be a about even. Well, don't worry. It'll be fine. Muggle-borns are always sorted," Philomel rolled her eyes and stroked her cat, who was a little less vicious looking now. Greg had not understood a single except that it would be fine. And despite Philomel's obvious quirks, Greg trusted her.

* * *

R&R and I will love you forever. Seriously. FOREVER. Even if it's anonymous. I just want to know if you read, and what you thought or your name or something.

xoxox


	2. Sort of There

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP. I wish I did. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.

**Author's Note:** Hi, so this story obviously has DH spoilers. So... yeah. BEWARE, I guess. this story is basically a bunch of semi-related one shots that take place in Teddy's seventh year. Many of them revolve around thet kids in Teddy's year, though there are many. I tried to give a complete Hogwarts veiw. I hope you enjoy it. :)))))

* * *

**Sort Of There**

* * *

Teddy and Greg looked nervously at the short line of students. Philomel had been right, there were a lot less of them than any other age group. In fact there were only seventeen students in the entire line. Philomel was at the very front of the line, looking excited as ever, with her new found fried, a tall-ish blonde girl.

During the train ride Teddy had speedily informed Greg about many aspects of magical life. All of which fascinated Greg and also made him feel a little more at ease. Throughout the trip Philomel had gone to the bathroom numerous times, and when Greg has said he didn't know how someone could pee so much, Teddy had laughed and said she just wanted to find some other girls. Evidently Philomel had put up a bit of a fuss when her mother and Teddy's grandmother had told them to stick together.

After the sorting hat sang a song they were ready to sort. Confidently the large St. Nicholas like man stood and read off their names. The more Greg thought about it the less the man reminded him of St. Nicholas, but rather a large, well, slug…

Emma Burke was the first to be sorted. She was the tall-ish blonde with whom Philomel had been covering. Emma's hair was in a single pony tail, which lay straight down her back. She gave a slightly buck toothed smile to another blonde girl in the crowd, as the hat was placed on Emma's head. After a moment, the hat roared out "HUFFLEPUFF", and Emma headed off to the table where her sister sat.

Colbert Corning was the next called. His hair was so short it was hard to tell what color it was. Colbert what sort, but stocky and Teddy informed Greg in a quick whisper that Colbert had "the build of a beater,". His face in a scowl Colbert waited a moment before being sorted into Ravenclaw.

Martin and Samuel Deplley-Fisher were the next two called. Both had large moles on their left cheeks, were very skinny and had large noses. Their black hair was parted on opposite sides. They were both quickly sorted into different houses. Martin found himself a member of Ravenclaw while Samuel became a Gryffindor. Both seemed rather proud of themselves, giving each other a brotherly nod.

The next boy called walked slowly up to the hat, trying not to trip on his too long robes. He failed and his pale skin turned red bright red. Donald Duncan's year was not, it seemed, off to a good start. Nonetheless the Hufflepuff table screamed with delight when he was sorted in there.

Valerie Finker was short, heavy and generally disheveled looking. Her face was in a odd formation that made it look like the light blonde girl was going to throw up at any moment. Due to her size she had a bit of a hard time sitting on the stool, which looked as though it might break under her girth. Slytherin gave a less than enthusiastic welcome to Miss Finker.

A girl with very wavy red-ish hair was the next to be called forward. Eloise Jenkins smiled broadly as she sat on the stool. It took almost two minutes for the hat to sort her, during which she smiled the whole time, swinging her legs wistfully. When she was finally sorted Eloise practically skipped over to the Ravenclaw table, before realizing she heading towards the wrong table. Quickly she redirected herself towards the Gryffindor table.

Teddy Lupin was sorted into Gryffindor as was Gregory, though he'd been given a choice between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.

Marlene Overhill was terribly shaky and resembled a small white mouse as she made her way to the hat and stool. The St. Nicholas Slug man gave her a large friendly smile, and she nervously smiled back as the floppy hat was put on her heard. Her head was so small that the hat slid past her nose, not showing her pale skin - only her pale hair. After a brief moment it was announced the Marlene was a Ravenclaw. Still shaking she went to the table.

Standing tall, with his nose slightly in the air, Calvin Pride with his skinny arms and skinny legs walked to the stool. He gave a large toothy smile to the Slug person before sitting down, Calvin's curly mop of pumpkin colored hair flopping into his face. He was sorted into Slytherin.

Jason Quinn a blonde boy with a slight smile on his face went up to the stool and sat down. His hair was neatly trimmed, and he looked very out of place with the hat on. Placed into Ravenclaw he made his way over to the table, sitting down next to Martin Deplley-Fisher, who stuck out his hand to be shaken.

Everett Sloan reminded Greg of Philomel, except male. Average height and fit, he too had pale skin, dark eyes, dark hair and dark freckles. Greg could practically sense the waves of pride, knowledge and awkward friendliness coming from Everett. The sorting hat took very little time to decide that Everett was a Hufflepuff. Everett sat down next to Donlad Duncan, leaving Emma Burke quite alone on her side of the table, though Greg noticed her sister was trying to catch her eye. Emma was focused on the sorting hat.

And when Hartley Smith, a very tall, very thin boy with an angular face and scruffy hair sat down to be sorted, Greg's attention was on the sorting hat as well. Smith was sorted into Gryffindor, sitting down next to Eloise, who was still smiling.

Philomel was sorted into Hufflepuff and after a quick glance at Teddy and Greg, sat down next to Emma Burke. The pair seemed to be instant friends.

Jane Wood - a brunette with a good natured face and blue eyes - was sorted into Gryffindor, but not before Teddy informed Greg that Jane was the daughter of Oliver Wood (a famous keeper). Both of her parents had played quidditch at Hogwarts, in the same house as Teddy's godfather. From what Greg could make out anyway. Teddy gave her a smile as she sat down across from them. It was obvious they knew each other and liked each other more than Philomel and Teddy did.

Eunice Zyruply was sorted into Ravenclaw, with her black hair in two thick braids. She looked at the ceiling as she sat down next to Marlene Overhill, who seemed relieved to have another girl in Ravenclaw.

* * *

R&R please. It would make my day. and so forth. yeah, i've given up on capitals. i already used them in the chapter... so... yeah...

xoxox


	3. Six Years Later

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP. I wish I did. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.

**Author's Note:** Hi, so this story obviously has DH spoilers. So... yeah. BEWARE, I guess. this story is basically a bunch of semi-related one shots that take place in Teddy's seventh year. Many of them revolve around thet kids in Teddy's year, though there are many. I tried to give a complete Hogwarts veiw. I hope you enjoy it. :)))))

* * *

**Six Years Later...**

* * *

" -and so Eloise was saying that we really ought to think about getting him started on the Wronski Feint, because, well, obviously that's what Hufflepuff has been training for. I mean, come on! Trappings an imbecile! Of course he's going to be all for doing it, but I really can't see him being able to! I know he's a good seeker but…" Teddy had stopped listening to Jane's rant three words in. Greg was nodding, tiredly, while Eloise was off… doing something. Probably skipping down the halls with the new found love of her life.

Okay not love of her life, but first year she had decided to take under her wing. He was small and, Eloise had decided, in need of a replacement mother of sorts.

Teddy often wondered why Eloise wasn't Head Girl. She was perfect for the job. And she'd been a prefect.

Greg nodded a few more times as Jane complained about he fact that Philomel was using her head girl position to book the pitch early and often. There was, of course, no hard proof, however Greg would not put it past Philomel to do so. Likewise he couldn't see her actually doing it. Philly was an odd duck.

Jane stopped her speech as the compartment opened and Victoire Weasley stuck her head in. Greg looked up only briefly, while Jane muttered something about wishing it were the food trolley. Teddy however was looking at her intently.

Trying to keep a low profile Greg let himself listen.

"Anyway, I'd really appreciate it. I mean he's really your cousin too…" Teddy smiled. He was practically family, as he'd been told numerous times. And taking care of James for a bit so Victoire could patrol the hallways for prefect duty was important. Of course he knew she'd end up talking and hanging out with her friends rather than prefect patrolling.

"No problem," Teddy interrupted, his hair a normal color today.

"Thanks," Victoire said, practically shoving a small boy with messy black hair into the cabin.

"I don't need to be baby-sat," James Potter scowled.

* * *

I love: shoes, h.p., hp-lexicon, wikipedia, MIKA, salvador dali, art in general, Brown Universtiy, hogwarts, fries, starbucks, **people who r&r**, parler francais avec mes amies, gum, ap classes, nail polish, the smell of lipstick, his cologne - but not him, a diffrent guy who doesn't wear cologne - because he smells naturally sexy (my words, not his), and much, much more.


	4. Classes Commence

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP. I wish I did. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.

**Author's Note:** Hi, so this story obviously has DH spoilers. So... yeah. BEWARE, I guess. this story is basically a bunch of semi-related one shots that take place in Teddy's seventh year. Many of them revolve around thet kids in Teddy's year, though there are many. I tried to give a complete Hogwarts veiw. I hope you enjoy it. :)))))

* * *

**Classes Commence**

* * *

It was the first day of classes. Greg and Teddy found that they had only four classes together - the same as last year. Jane had given up on all but Transfiguration and Divination. Eloise was taking an odd assortment of subjects; Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and, of course, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Once again Sam and Hartley were taking the exact same classes - the ones required to be Aurors and… Divination. Apparently the pair was quite amused with Eloise's predictions in Divination.

As they left the great hall for their first classes, they could hear the Ravenclaws talking excitedly about the upcoming Hogsmeade trip and their studies. From what Teddy could make out Eunice, Colbert, Martin and Marlene were all taking at least eight classes - though Jason was taking only seven. Eunice was also talking about how she'd like to go to Hogsmeade with 'Transie'. Teddy had no idea who that was, and given their confused looks neither did Jason, Martin and Colbert. Marlene, however, gave a silly giggle, and Eunice was obviously blushing, despite her dark skin.

Teddy was distracted momentarily by none other than Calvin Pride jostling him to get to the potion's classroom. Greg muttered "bloody wanker" under his breath as the pair turned to go to Charms.

They were fairly silent. Until…

"What d'you think you'd do if all their girls in our year looked like Finker. I think I'd kill myself," Greg commented. Teddy just kept on walking. Greg was normally quite nice, but when it came to Valerie Finker he had a mean streak.

Granted, Valerie had never been nice to him, but Greg's comments were getting a bit old. Teddy didn't answer, he never did. After all Greg wasn't looking for a answer, but rather silence as he went on to explain why he'd kill himself if all the girls in their year looked like Valerie. It basically boiled down to the fact that Valerie was butt ugly. Actually, to use Greg's words "I'd rather kiss a venomous tentacula than look at Valerie one more time,". To a certain extent Teddy agreed, though he didn't have time to think this, his mind going blank as Victoire and several of her Ravenclaw friends passed, giggling on their way to fifth year Transfiguration.

* * *

omg lyk sriusly u hv to r&r or els teh nxt chapt. wll b typd lyk ths. Actually, no, I wouldn't do that. But you still should r&r, darlings.

xoxoxox


	5. Potion's Class

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP. I wish I did. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.

**Author's Note:** Hi, so this story obviously has DH spoilers. So... yeah. BEWARE, I guess. this story is basically a bunch of semi-related one shots that take place in Teddy's seventh year. Many of them revolve around thet kids in Teddy's year, though there are many. I tried to give a complete Hogwarts veiw. I hope you enjoy it. :)))))

* * *

**Potions Class**

* * *

Potions was, as always, hell. It was only upon entering the room that Teddy remembered why he hated it in there. 

Philomel and Calvin had always had a bit of a rivalry in potions. Okay, a lot of a rivalry.

It had started out small. Little things, like answering the question correctly, doing the potion a little faster or a little better, or both. Soon it had lead to a massive rivalry - and not just within the potion's classroom. Both had decided to play quidditch, and both made the team as chasers in their second year. They'd also taken twelve OWLs and gotten all 'O's. (Slughorn had been a fan of the competition, though many suspected that the new potions teacher did not like it one bit.)

Still not stopping there, the pair were head boy and head girl as well as captains of their respective quidditch teams. Teddy wondered if either slept. For what he'd heard they probably didn't, and he doubted they needed to. After all in third year they'd both made a potions what allowed you to stay awake for a long time.

Jane had suggested that they'd over dosed on it.

Eunice had informed them that they'd be dead if they'd overdosed on said potion.

They sure looked dead sometimes, though.

Philomel and Calvin were both hunched over large, graying books, open to the same page. With a triumphant yell Philomel thumped her book closed, and wiped her sweaty forehead.

"Done!" she cried, Calvin shooting her a glare.

Professor Hayting moved over and looked in Philomel's cauldron giving a tired nod, defeated, Calvin jabbed his wand towards his cauldron and made whatever they'd been brewing disappear. Sulking, he sunk into his seat.

Philomel looked even more proud of herself than normal - if that was possible. She became much less stressed and angry looking as Emma and Everett came into potions.

Once the class was seated and ready to take notes, Hayting began her lecture, to which Philomel and Calvin took furious notes. Emma seemed rather uninterested, and instead spent her time looking at Martin Deplley-Fisher who glanced nervously back at her every once in a while.

* * *

I would threaten to sic my dog on you if you don't r&r. But I have a chihuahua. And he's tiny - even for a chihuahua. 

So please, just r&r, and save me from having to thrust my small yappy dog towards you. It will not end well for you.

xxoxox 


	6. How low can you go?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP. I wish I did. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.

**Author's Note:** Hi, so this story obviously has DH spoilers. So... yeah. BEWARE, I guess. this story is basically a bunch of semi-related one shots that take place in Teddy's seventh year. Many of them revolve around thet kids in Teddy's year, though there are many. I tried to give a complete Hogwarts veiw. I hope you enjoy it. :)))))

* * *

**How low can you go?**

* * *

All and all the year was off to a pretty average start, however that would all change when Teddy went into the common room at lunch to get a book he'd wanted to show to Victoire.

And possibly to Greg. And possibly to every Gryffindor at the table (though, technically, he supposed, Vic was a Ravenclaw…). It was a very amusing book.

Teddy, however, would find upon entering the common a scene he had no desire to see: Fred Weasley's naked butt being clasped by non other Ainsley Wampley's hands.

Fred's pants were dropped to the floor, as were his underpants. Whether or not Ainsley was wearing her bottoms was unknown to Teddy who ran from the room fast as possible, Ainsley and Fred unaware their private moment had been interrupted.

Back in the Great Hall Teddy collapsed (sans son livre naturellement) in between Eloise and Greg, focusing all his might on forgetting what he'd just seen and not answering anybody's questions. While he did not want his friends to be needlessly concerned, Teddy did not want them to laugh at his pain or to run up to the common room to see for themselves. Which, being stupid teenagers, they were apt to do.

* * *

As it turns out Reading and Reveiwing is good for your health. Yet another added benefit to america's favorite past time!

xxoxox


	7. Calvin Laments

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP. I wish I did. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.

**Author's Note:** Hi, so this story obviously has DH spoilers. So... yeah. BEWARE, I guess. this story is basically a bunch of semi-related one shots that take place in Teddy's seventh year. Many of them revolve around thet kids in Teddy's year, though there are many. I tried to give a complete Hogwarts veiw. I hope you enjoy it. :)))))

* * *

**Calvin Laments**

* * *

The third evening back and Calvin was already ahead academically. He wondered slightly (as he leaned back in his seat) if Philomel was as far ahead as he. It was doubtful, really.

Calvin gave a wide yawn as he glanced at his watch. Twenty minutes until patrol. With Philomel. Ugh.

Where on earth Headmistress Sprout had gotten the idea to appoint him and Philomel head boy and head girl, Calvin did not know. The pair did not get along, to say the least. It would have been better to pick Eloise and Martin. Or maybe him and anyone other than Philomel. Then at least, Calvin thought, he'd be ahead of Philomel even more.

He looked around the room and briefly considered moving to help the little first year whose books were too heavy for him to carry. Edwin Montague's younger brother was the first year's identity, if Calvin recalled correctly, though chances were he didn't.

In the end Calvin chose not to help the young Montague. For one, he was too comfortable on the couch and for two, levitation was an important skill to learn and Calvin Pride was not going to be an enabler.

But mostly he didn't want to move.

He glanced at his watch once more.

* * *

please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, pleas r&r!

or else.

or something.

please.

please?

xxoxox


	8. Nombre

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP. I wish I did. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.

**Author's Note:** Hi, so this story obviously has DH spoilers. So... yeah. BEWARE, I guess. this story is basically a bunch of semi-related one shots that take place in Teddy's seventh year. Many of them revolve around thet kids in Teddy's year, though there are many. I tried to give a complete Hogwarts veiw. I hope you enjoy it. :)))))

* * *

**Nombre**

* * *

Victoire knew she ought not to be listening outside of Marlene and Eunice's door. But they were talking about Teddy. Her cousin. She needed to look out for her cousin. And, of course, the possible love of her life. They were one in the same really.

Sort of.

Vicky (as her amigas called her - well, friends, called her. Except for Mary who'd recently discovered a passion for Spanish) was quite glad that she wasn't technically related to Teddy by blood. If she was it would have been more than creepy that she'd been lusting after him since her third year.

She closed her eyes and turned away from the door. But then stopped and kept listening.

"Yes, well, he is quite cute-" Marlene's voice echoed lightly through Vicky's ear.

"Cute?" half-screeched Eunice, "He's gorgeous, Mars-bar! GORGEOUS."

"Ni? I really have no idea what a Mars bar is. How many times do I half to tell you that I'm pureblood. I didn't grow up with these… mars bars… Call me picky but I-"

"Don't want to be nicknamed after a candy bar that you know nothing about. Right-o. Got it. Can we continue talking about Teddy?"

The conversation begun repeating it's self from where Vicky had stepped in. Eunice was saying she really wanted to Hogsmeade with the oh-so-gorgeous Teddy Lupin and Marlene was reinforcing that they'd probably make a cute couple. But if not Teddy could morph so it wasn't a big deal anyway.

Tedice - a good option, but not very tounge rolly.

Tenice - sounded a bit too much like "tennis", a sport that though Marlene had only heard of once or twice, would be well known amongst muggle borns and other non purebloods.

Euny - Hm… Maybe. It doesn't work or not work, really.

Vicky left before they could get to 'Luply', which was bad because: it combined last names, not first names, but was good because: it sounded like 'lovely'.

* * *

I know you want to be read and reveiwed. I know it. I'm psychic and I have great divination and legimancy skills. So... yeah. I think you ought to r&r me, and maybe someone will r&r you. Karma, eh?

xoxoxoxo


End file.
